Erase and Rewind
by blueskywillow
Summary: This is my take on how Lily and James got together! It's only a short ff but please review!


Hi everyone. This is only a short ficcy!!!! It was just an idea that would not get out of my head!!!! I hope you all like!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Erase and Rewind

Lily sighed as yet another person came up to talk to her about how much they were going to miss James. She was standing in the Leaky Cauldron where a farewell party was being held for her best friend, James Potter. Lily was angry, mainly with herself. She couldn't believe she had actually let it happen. She had actually let it get this far. She couldn't look James in the face anymore. She was so ashamed of how she let her emotions run wild. The person she was talking to was Vanessa Hart, an ex-girlfriend of James'. She was the typical girl James fell for. A busty blonde with blue eyes and killer legs. Lily had to pretend to like this girl for three months whilst she and James had dated.

"I can't believe he is going. I mean it's going to be so quiet at the ministry without him and Sirius causing havoc." Vanessa said as she flicked her long blonde hair. Lily pretended to be listening but she instead had her attention on the black haired wonder across the room talking with one of his many blonde admirers. "You're going to really miss him aren't you?" Vanessa said. Lily looked at her and shrugged.

"Suppose." Lily said as she locked eyes with Sirius Black. She begged him with her eyes to get Vanessa away from her. Sirius laughed and made his way towards Lily and Vanessa.

"Fanny!" Sirius shouted as he threw his arms around her dramatically. Vanessa looked at him disgustedly.

"Black get off of me you oaf!" Vanessa said pushing him away. Sirius put on a hurt face.

"Vanessa I'm hurt." He then perked up. "But I didn't come here to talk to you." He turned to Lily. "Lily, there is important business to attend to. Farewell Fanny," Sirius bided as he dragged Lily by the hand away. Lily tried not to laugh at Vanessa's revolted face. Sirius stopped dragging her along when they reached the bar.

"Tom a drink for Miss Evans please." Sirius smiled at the bartender. The toothy barman smiled and served Lily up a drink. He set the Vodka and Coke in front of her. Lily smiled and put her hand in her pocket to get some coins out but Sirius stopped her.

"On me. I think I owe you a few." Sirius laughed.

"A few? You could open up an off licence with the amount of alcohol you owe me." Lily chuckled as she sipped her drink. "But thanks, I really need this. Do you know how many busty blondes have actually hugged me tonight? I swear it really makes a woman feel like crap." Lily sighed as she set the glass back down. Sirius surveyed her. His violet eyes took in her beautiful appearance. His black hair was short and spiky. Lily used to always do his hair when they were at Hogwarts claiming that was the style. It was and Sirius was known for his wonderful appearance. He was tall and had a toned body. His chiselled features made him look so mysterious and he had a smile that could melt any girls' heart except Lily's, she was too used to it. That's why he could never hide anything from her and she could never hide anything from him.

"So... Where ya been lately?" Sirius asked as he leaned against the bar. Lily looked at him and shrugged.

"Around. Just needed to clear my head a bit." Lily said as she looked at all the people around her.

"We thought you were avoiding us." Sirius said as he motioned to Tom to get him a drink also. Lily looked at him.

"Us?" Lily asked giving him a cynical look. Tom set the beer down beside Sirius and he paid for the two drinks.

"Yeah, Remus and I thought we had done something wrong." Sirius said. Lily 'hmphed' and looked away from him. "He's been busy, Lily." Sirius said pointedly. Lily gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah busy with his fan club." Lily said.

"Lily, what do you expect the guy to do? He's confused." Sirius said. Lily spun around and looked at him.

"I expect him to be grown up and not mess me about the way he has." Lily said. She drank the rest of her glass then put it down on the bar. "Thanks for the drink." She said before storming off. Sirius sighed.

"Way to go, Black." Sirius said quietly to himself. Just then his girlfriend walked up to him. She had brown hair that was in a high ponytail and the ends reached the top of her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes and was an inch smaller than Sirius. Freckles covered her face.

"What'd you do?" She asked as she put a hand on her boyfriends' arm. Sirius looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"I think I just pissed her off. I didn't mean too." Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know, just remember that we are dealing with very difficult people here. James and Lily have their own club known as 'stubbornness'. You're just not up to the challenge to break them out of it." She chuckled. Sirius smiled. She always knew how to put a smile on his face.

"Arabella you are a one in a million, you know that?" Sirius said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Actually I am one in six billion." She chuckled before kissing him lightly. "Now I am going to go get her back. Try and somehow get James away from the blondes and into the back parlour okay." Arabella said before kissing her boyfriends cheek and walking out of the bar and onto the streets of muggle London. She didn't have to go far, because Lily was sitting on the ground outside the pub with her jacket over her legs and a cigarette in one hand. This would have been a very peculiar sight if the Leaky Cauldron weren't hidden from the muggle eye. Lily took a draw of her cigarette as Arabella hunched down beside her.

"Ara, I came, I saw then I left. I'm not going back into the bimbo club." Lily said as she watched people walk by.

"Just stay a while longer, please? You can't leave me with those airheads. I think I'm the only girl in there that doesn't have bleached hair." Arabella smiled. Lily chuckled then took another draw of her cigarette. "I thought you were giving those up?" She asked indicating to the cigarettes.

"I was also going to give up getting my heart broke." Lily said offhandedly. Arabella took the cigarette out of her hand and broke it. She put her hand out.

"The rest." Ara said gallantly. Lily scowled at her and took a packet if cigarettes out of her bag and handed them to Ara. She smiled and threw them across the street were it landed just in front of a moving car. They got squashed under the wheels of it. Ara then took a stick of gum out of her pocket and handed it to Lily. Lily took it and unwrapped the foil then popped it into her mouth. She now had minty fresh breath. Ara then took a hold of Lily's bag and rooted through it.

"Lily you seriously do carry some trash." Ara said as she took out a pink cocktail umbrella. Lily laughed. "Here it is." Ara smiled as she pulled out a small bottle of perfume. She took of the lid and sprayed Lily with it. "Now you smell gorgeous." Ara smiled as could smell the fruity essence. Ara handed Lily back the bag and stood up. She then helped Lily up. "Just stay for another hour, I promise you can leave after that." Ara said. Lily sighed.

"Fine. But I'm leaving at exactly -" Lily looked at her watch "- 12:01." Lily said as Ara dragged her back into the Leaky Cauldron. She stood on tiptoes as she looked for Sirius and James.

"Hey Lily, let's go check out James' leaving gifts. They're in the back parlour." Ara said as she dragged Lily towards it. Lily sighed as they made their way through the crowd. As they neared the parlour the door was slightly ajar. When they walked in Lily didn't recognise who the other two people in the room where. Ara coughed which made the two people turn round. Lily sighed heavily when she saw Sirius and James standing there. She motioned to leave when Ara stopped her by putting her two hands on her arms.

"Well would you listen to that. Ara they're playing our song, let's go." Sirius said as he quickly rushed from the room taking Arabella with him. When the door closed a click sounded to show that it was locked. Lily sighed heavily again.

"I'll get you for this Arabella Figg." Lily called.

"You'll thank me one day." She called from the other side of the door. Lily rolled her eyes and took her wand out to unlock the door.

"There's no point. Magic can't be used in this room. And you can't apparate in and out either." A voice said behind her. Lily spun around and glared at James.

"Great I'm stuck in here with _you_." Lily said as she sat down in one of the chairs. The room was small and but still roomy. There were alcove-seating areas with table in the middle and on a large table in the middle sat a pile of going away gifts.

"Look Lily, we need to talk..." James trailed of. Lily looked at him sourly.

"And we couldn't have done that three weeks ago?" Lily asked emphatically. James sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. His perfectly deep blue eyes were hidden behind black wire framed glasses. His wonderful sculptured body was hidden under a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. Lily thought about his perfectly muscled chest. His strong arms and gentle touch. How they tingled against her body, how they had made her... - NO! She couldn't think about that right now! She had to focus. There was a moment's silence between the two before James spoke.

"I'm sorry." James said quietly, but before Lily could say anymore he spoke again. "I'm sorry for leaving when I did. I'm sorry for not calling or owling. I'm sorry for staying away so long." James said compassionately. Lily looked at him.

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you call or owl? Why did you leave?" Lily asked discontentedly. "Do you know how it felt to wake up that morning and see that you were gone. You made... I felt.... I felt worthless and then to see that you hadn't left a note and then you don't talk to me for three weeks. I felt like another one of your one-night stands. Do you know how it made me feel? Me, one of your best friends. Nobody has ever made me feel like that." Lily said dejectedly. She stood up and turned her back on him as she tried to wipe away tears. James surveyed her. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with tears as her red hair sat coyly on her shoulders. She had always been paranoid about her hair, saying that it was an abnormal colour, but James had always like it. Her petite body had fit perfectly in his arms just weeks before. He longed for her touch again. He longed to be kissing her soft gentle lips again. To taste her, to smell her, to even just look at her made James' heart melt.

"I... I was confused. That night we spent together was..." James trailed off. A lump formed in his throat.

"Wrong?" Lily asked quietly as a tear streamed down her face. She turned to look at him as James looked at her.

"No... it was right. It was perfect, it... it was amazing." James said taking a step towards Lily.

"Then why?" She asked. James took another step towards her and he could instantly smell wild berries. He put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm leaving, Lily. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I may never be back." James said. "I didn't want to hurt you." Lily took a step away from him.

"So you decided to let me down gently huh? James it doesn't work as easily as that. Not with me." Lily said turning her back on him. Her hand subconsciously played with a strand of her hair.

"Lil, I know. These past three weeks have been nothing but hell for me. All I kept think about was you. How you smell, how you look, how you always play with your hair when you get angry." James said as he took her hand away from her hair. "If I didn't see you I thought that perhaps I would get over you. But when you walked in here tonight, I knew that I never would. I knew that no matter what you would be the one in my dreams at night. You would be the memories in my heart. You would be the one." James said. Lily turned around and looked at him. He was so close to her now. She could feel her heart beat faster.

"James don't say those things to me. You're right you are leaving tomorrow. Then what, I'm left with a broken heart and a head wondering what could have been." Lily turned away from James and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Guys let me out." Lily said through the door. The door clicked and she opened it and ran past Arabella and Sirius. They both stood there gaping at James.

"Are you happy now? I told her and she ran." James said as he walked by the two and towards the rooms upstairs

*~*~*~*

Arabella knocked on Lily's bedroom door. It was the next afternoon and Lily hadn't come out of her room all day. She currently shared an apartment with Arabella in muggle London. Arabella had a tray of food in her hand and was knocking with the other.

"Lily! Lily please open up. I know you're awake, I can hear you sobbing." Ara called through the door. "Lily please!" Ara called. Lily finally opened the door, then went back to her bed and hid under the huge green quilt. Ara sighed as she watched Lily's tear stained face bury into the green pillowcase. "I got you favourites. Hash browns with bacon." Ara offered.

"I'm not hungry. Can you just leave?" Lily said jadedly.

"No." Ara replied as if it wasn't even an option. She set the tray down on the dresser and sat down on Lily's bed.

"Then can you just sit there and not say anything, please?" Lily asked.

"Nope." Ara said again. "At least you know he loved you as much as you loved him." Ara said. Lily sighed.

"But now he's gone. He's living in Vietnam where he will meet beautiful Vietnamese women and he will fall in love with them. Perhaps it would've been better if he just left without saying anything. I wish I could just erase and rewind everything that happened these past three weeks. Then I could have still loved him from a far and I wouldn't have gotten drunk and slept with him." Lily said desolately.

"Well I'm glad you did get drunk." A voice said from the doorway of her room. Lily and Ara looked up and gasped.

"James? What... I thought that...." Lily trailed off.

"I'm not going. The mission has been called off." James said. Ara smiled as she looked at the two then slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"You're staying?" Lily asked hopefully as she sat up in her bed. James chuckled at her appearance, she was wearing a black baggy t-shirt and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Yeah. I am." James smiled as he moved towards her. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you happy?" James asked hopefully. Lily smiled a watery smile.

"Yeah." She said. James smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As it became passionate, Lily suddenly pulled away. "Promise you won't leave." Lily said barely above a whisper.

"I promise." James said before leaning in and kissing her again.

****

The End!

Please Read and Review it would mean a lot!!!!! See that little box just click on you'll be on your way to making me happy!!!!!! 

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
